A New Nightmare
I Wake Up Screaming! is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the eleventh case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Monetary City. Plot The Liberty Agency went to City Hall to uncover the R&D Center that ties to Deathstalker and their potential plans. Gertrude suggested Fatiha and the player went to investigate the lab. There, the two found Prof. Christopher Pickles dead with burned face. The five people were labelled as suspects: Jayden Kennedy (Gertrude's husband), Amanda Rohrlach (surgeon), Raymond Mallette (special agent), Chantel Proctor (lab assistant), and Wesley Spicer (lab assistant). While searching for evidences, Fatiha goes inside the capsule and discovers the victim's severed head in the jar and vomits in terror and disgusting. When Screechy attacks her in attepmt to kill her, the player managed to blinds him with gas and pulls Fatiha back to the Liberty Agency. Chief MacLeod shockingly recognizes a woman's head (per Hilda) is belongs to the woman (from opening scene of Monetary City) is actually Ashleigh Rees, Christa's relative, who her head is being placed in the jar that Deathstalker want a part of her body for exterminate. Mid-investigation, the team stopped everyone from leaving the main street. Later, the Agent Mallette attempted to take over their investigation, leaving the team with 12 hours to investigate. Moreover, Jayden denied Deathstalker's existence and went as far as refusing to talk about the organization. The team was able to collect enough evidence to arrest the lab assistant Wesley Spicer for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Wesley is overwhelmed and admitted that he had burned his beloved childhood friend. He said that he was jealous because of Prof. Christopher's plan of copying Screechy's clone and that he had confessed his friendly relation with him while having lunch. When Christopher forced him on copying the evil clowns before Halloween, Wesley knock him out, then tied on the chair and burns all of his face and chest with acid to teach him on not for making a nightmare fun and who made a last laugh. However, Judge Pereira sentenced him to 18 years in jail. During Nightmare at Elm City (5/6), Heather reported that Nile Donovan was kidnapped by Screechy. Chantel said that Nile had disappeared after going to the restroom at the Golf Court, where the team investigated to find the Jack O' Lantern with a tracking device inside. As Nadia could not track him without his phone, the team looked for it at the cafeteria, where they found, instead, a note from Screechy with (per Hilda) Nile's saliva, which led the team to deduce that Project Deathstalker was behind the kidnapping. Abraham and the player then investigated the rooftop and found Nile's phone, which tracked him to the middle of the Elm City. Meanwhile, Fatiha and the player then asked Raymond Mallette for help regarding the kidnapping. Raymond said that Deathstalker's ancient codes was to ship the copy clowns, and then pointed them to Elm City. With the help of Chantel, they found a message implying (per Gertrude) that Screechy had been planned to terrorized people at Halloween Horror Night parade. After that, the vice-president Bill Watson rushed into the headquarters and said that he had managed to connected with Nile at Elm City, prompting the Liberty Agency to head to Elm City with hopes of rescuing him, despite their knowledge that Screechy and his evil clowns prepare to terrorizes them at night. Summary Victim *'Prof. Christopher Pickles' Murder Weapon *'Acid' Killer *'Wesley Spicer' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect is an African. *The suspect wears the tag. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. *The suspect is an African. *The suspect wears the tag. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a right-handed. *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. *The suspect is an African. *The suspect wears the tag. Killer's Profile *The killer is a right-handed. *The killer plays golf. *The killer wears Eau de Parfum. *The killer is an African. *The killer wears the tag. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Nightmare at Elm City (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Monetary City Category:Copyrighted Images